1. Field
This application relates to a lens module having an optical system including five lenses.
2. Description of Related Art
A lens module mounted in a camera module provided in a mobile communications terminal includes a plurality of lenses. As an example, the lens module may include five lenses in order to configure a high-resolution optical system.
However, when a high-resolution optical system is configured using the plurality of lenses as described above, a length (the distance from an object-side surface of a first lens to an image plane of an image sensor) of the optical system may be increased. In this case, it is difficult to mount the lens module in a thin mobile communications terminal.